


Richard Speigth Jr. One Shots

by LAgirlHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAgirlHD/pseuds/LAgirlHD
Summary: A Collection of some Richard Speigth Jr. x You/Reader One Shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**One Shot 1**

When you wake up in your Hotelroom in Denver due to your Alarm you went to the Bathroom to take a quick Shower and changed before heading Downstairs.

You walk inside the Greenroom stopping when you see only Rich sitting on one of the Couches tipping on his Phone. „Wow this Place is packed...“ you joked walking towards him and he looked up with a Smile before patting the Space besides him.

„I safed you a Place and a Coffee.“ he chuckeld and you plobbed down besides him. „Mhmmm you are the best Mr T. Rickster.“ you grinn while you grab your Coffee and took a sip.

Rich laughed at that and shake his Head. „So you saw it...“ he murmured and you nooded leaning back. „It was awesome also the 2 hours behind the Scenes Video was hilarious.“ you giggled and he moved an Arm around you and you leaned your Head on his Chest.

Rich caresd your Arm while you painted random Pattern on his Chest smiling. „You okay? You are so quiet...“ he wispers and you nooded with a Sighn. „Yeah just my monthly Thingy is coming...“ you look up to see him scrunce up his Face.

You slapp his Chest and he laughed. „Not funny...dont you have a Meet and Greet right now?“ you tease and he groan letting you move away to stand up. „See you later (Y/N).“ he kissed the top of your Head before he grabbed his Coffee and left.

You quietly drink your Coffee when the Door opens and Rob walked in with the Band. You smiled and waved and Rob grinned when he moved to you kissing you on your Cheek. „Hey (Y/N).“ he smiled and you smiled back.

„Hey Guys whats poppin?“ you say towards them as they gather around you and sitting down. Rob started to warm up with the Band and you just listen with a happy Smile on your Face.

The Day was busy for everyone and when Karaoke was finally over you decided to call it a Night. Rich walked you towards your Room since he was on the same Floor. „So...here we are...your Room.“

he put his Hands in his Pockets looking down. „Yeah...thank you for walking me to my Room Rich.“ you slipped your Arms around his Waist and he imediatly moved his Arms around your Waist.

After a Moment you pulled back a bit but still looked at him with a Smile. Rich brought a Hand up to your Cheek and smiled. „Is that...okay...“ he wispers and you nodded.

He leaned in and kissed you carefully and you signed against him. When he pulled away you blushed and he pecked your Lips once more. „Goodnight (Y/N/N)...“ „Night Rich.“ you moved away and inside of your Room with a huge Smile while a grinning Rich walked to his Room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING: SMUT MENTIONED!**

 

**One Shot Kings Of Con**

You hade to shoot a Scene with Rich for the new Kings of Con Season. It wasnt just a random Scene but a Bed/MakeOut Scene.

Its not like it was a problem to be intimate but to stay completly serious while filming. You were laying underneath Rich helping him getting his Shirt off while making out.

Then in a swift Motion you had to turn the two of you so he lays on his Back and you straddle him and he could take of your Shirt.

The Problem was everytime you were in that Motion he either gave you too much Speed so you almost flew off the Bed or too less so two were akwardly hanging on eachother.

Rob watched you two and neither of you three could stop giggeling. After what felt like Hours Rich called it a Break to catch some Breath cause you and him were completely exhausted.

You yawned sitting on the Bed while Rich talked to Rob about the Scene. You grinned at your two Friends and couldnt be happier to finally work with them.

The Day was very log so far and while you waited on the Bed your Eyelids became heavy. You decided to lay down and just close your Eyes for a Second but a soon as they closed you were in a deep and peaceful Sleep.

Rich turned to you to tell you about the Scene changes when he smiled softly and shushed the Crew. Rob looked too and grinned shaking his Head.

You were still laying on the Bed but fast asleep a soft Smile tugging on our Lips to let them know you're having a good Dream.

„Guess thats a wrap for today.“ Rob wispers and Rich nooded. „Yeah...we could leave her here.“ he joked and moved towards the Bed to pick you up Bridal Style.

„I take her Home. See you all Tomorrow Morning bright and early!“ Rich eplained and everyone went Home. Rich carefuly layed you in the Backseat of his Car and drove Home.

He carried you in his House and his Bedroom before stripping down to his Underwear joining you and falling aleep quickly.

After a couple Hours you woke up groaning and stretching wich woke up Rich who yawned sleepily. „It really worked...“ you wisper sleepily. Rich grinned and pulled you close kissing you softly.

„Mhmm...maybe we should practice our Scene again?“ he suggested raising a Brow and you laughed underneath him before perfectly turn the two of you to straddle him.

A devilish Grin appeard on your Face as you removed your Shirt. „Way better...“ he licked his Lips hungrily with a Smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMUT WARNING! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 

**One Shot 2**

Those damn Pants will be the Death of you! Those damn tight Pants Rich wore again drove you grazy. You kept starring at his Crotch and feeled your wetness starting.

The Panel went by smoothly and when Rich was on his way to the Greenroom you pulled him into a Closet. „Woah Sweetcheeks whats up?“ he was slightly confused.

You took a deep Breath shaking a bit. „Okay (Y/N) now i am worried...whats wrong?“ he carfully took your Hands in his waiting. You looked at him and the only thing that came out of your Mouth was „Pants...“

He looked confused at you. „Wait...what?“ „GOD YOUR FREAKING TIGHT PANTS SPEIGHT!“ you snapped frustrated and he jumped. „Oh...OH!“ he blushed with wide Eyes.

„This Pants drived me crazy Rich...“ you wisper looking down. Rich laughed and shook his Head. „So...you mean the way this Pants compforts my Dick turns you on...“ you just nooded and he groaned.

„YOU drive ME crazy Woman! All the Time no matter what you wear!“ he admitted and you blushed even more. „And now?...“ you asks looking up and he thought for a Minute before pushing you against the Wall kissing you deeply.

You moan against his Mouth and throw your Arms around his Neck. One of his Hands pulled your Pants and Panties down and he groaned at the Way you were dripping for him.

He rubbed you making you moan and wimper for more. You reached down to open his Pants and push them down. A look downwards make you dripping even more and you groaned at his Size.

He was huge and you wanted NO you needed him NOW! „Well i wish you could look at me longer but we are kinda in a hurry...“ he lifted you onto a Shelf rubbing himself at your Fold and you spread your Legs as wide as possible.

He glided inside of you slowly and you Moane his Name. It took a while for him to fill you completly but once he was all in it felt perfect. You were so tight around him and he was flling you the perfect Way.

After a couple Seconds he started to thrust into you and you Moaned so loud he had to kiss you too make you stay quiet. „Be quiet Cupcake or i stop!“ he growled warningly and you nooded as he speed up.

All you could do was pant and gasp as he Moaned against your Mouth. Both of you were coming to your Climax very quickly.

„OH GOD....“ you screamed as you came so hard you almost blacked out while he tried to silence you but failed because he Moaned out loudly as your Walls clenched around him making him spill his Seed into you heavyly.

He rode both Orgasms out and hold you close as you lean onto him completly exhausted. You wimperd as he pulled out and his Seed mixed with your own Cum dropped down your Legs.

You couldnt stand or walk thats for sure and he knew that. He cleaned both of you up as good as possible and dressed both of you hoping it dosent look like you two just fucked eachother.

Rich was still a married Man but he had needs and his Wife was okay with an open Marriage. He picked you up Bridal Style and carried you secretly to your Room without anyone seeing you laying you into your Bed.

Thank God you didnt have any Appointments today anymore. He checked his Phone and realized he had a missed Text from Rob but he didnt care.

Rich was done for today as well and decided to lay with you instead of attending the SNS. He stripped to his Boxers joining you in the Bed.

Meanwhile you had managed to get most of your Clothes off and he pulled you close with a Smile. This Con was by far his favorite and Denver had forever a special Place in his Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Shot 3**

It was Richards Birthday and instead ob being Home to celebrate it with his Family he had to be in Vancouver to get ready to direct Episode 6 of Season 14.

Sighning he leaned back in his Office being bored and lonely. Yeah sure he had multiple People calling and texting him for his Birthday but it wasnt the same.

He looked at the Clock and deciding to call it a Day and going back to his Apartment. Suddenly someone knocked on his Door and thinking it was someone of the Staff Members here at the SPN Office he rolled his Eyes before speaking. „Come in.“

The Door opend and (Y/N) walked in with a big Grin. „Hey Birthday Boy.“ she walked towards him and hugged him wich he happily returns. „Hey Sweetcheeks. What are you doing here?“ he pulled away looking at her curiously.

„Well iwanna take you out for Dinner. You choose!“ she beamed at him and he smiled. „Just us?“ he carefully asks and she nooded. „Well i did ask the Boys but Jared said he and Gen plan to Videochat so he can see the Kids, Misha is heading back to LA and Jensen needs to do some important Paperwork for the Brewery.

But they said they'll make it up to you when you direct.“ Rich chuckled at that and shook his Head. „Awesome. I already see myself with a Cake on my Face.“ she giggled and took his Hand in his.

„I'll protect you. Now come on i drive.“ He grabbed his Jacket and left with (Y/N) to grab some Food. He decided for some Indian Food since he havent had that in forever.

They had a wonderful Time and the Food was great too. After a while (Y/N) grabbed his Hand and placed a small Box in it „Happy Birthday Rich...“ He opend the Box and gasped in Awe.

In it was a thick Leatherbracelet with a Silverplate on it in wich his Initials were ingraved. Tears filled his Eyes and he smiled at her. „Thank you...its beautiful...“ she stood up and moved to him to sit on his Lap. He pulled her close in a Hug and they stayed like that for awhile enjoying it.

„Lets Dance.“ (Y/N) said standing up and pulling him up as well. A slow Song came on and he pulled her close with a smile before putting his Hands on her Hips. She put her Arms around his Neck leaning her Head on his Shoulder. He leaned his Head on hers and kissed it swaying to the Sound.

After a while he spoke up „Lets go to my Place okay?“ she nooded grabbing her Purse. Rich grabbed his Jacket, grabbed (Y/N)s Hand and they left the Restaurant.

(Y/N) drove to Richs Apartment and Rich turned to her. „Wanna come in? I mean its still my Birthday and well...“ she smiled and nooded. „Sure. You get everything you want tonight.“

„Hmmm...really Everything?“ he grinned while waggled his Eyebrows and she groaned. „How does Jaci keep up with you...“ He laughed „I was kidding...i meant that i have a Demo Tape of DRIVEN laying around...but if you dont...“

(Y/N) was already out of the Car and on his Frontdoor jumping up and down. „HURRY SPEIGHT!“ she yelled and Rich laughed and followed her to open the Door.

„I am sooo excited for this Movie!“ she fangirled as they went inside and he put the Movie on while she got them Some Water and Snacks. When they were sittig on the Couch they cuddled and he started the Movie.

„Thank you for tonight (Y/N/N)...“ Rich murmured smiling and (Y/N) kissed his Cheek with a soft Smile. „Thats what Friends are for...“


	5. Chapter 5

**One Shot 4**

Rich and Rob were about to go on Stage to Welcome the Crowd here in Vancouver when (Y/N) came running towards them. „Guys wait!“ she panted and they looked at her waiting.

„Let me introduce you.“ she stated grinning. „What?“ Rob was confused but before Rich could speak (Y/N) interrupted him. „Please let me introduce you! Trust me you gonna love it.“ she begged and Rich sighned. „Fine! But i swear if you say anything embarrassing you will regret it.“ he joked and Rob chuckled and moved away with Rich.

„I wont i promise! Come out when you hear your Name!“ (Y/N) hugged them and beamed at them before going on Stage. She showed the Band to continuing to play and went to the Mic.

„Are you ready Vancouver?!“ she yelled and the Crowd went completely nuts. „I said...ARE...YOU...READYYY?!...then give it up for the KINGS OF CON!“ she yelled again and the Crowd was still loud.

„First make some Noise for the Man with the very talented Hands...our beloved Rock God...ROB BENEDICT!!!“ the Crowd got even louder when a grinning Rob run on Stage jumping up and down.

„And last but not least...the Guy with a Mind as dirty as a Cowshed...our favorite Trickster...RICHARD SPEIGHT JR.!!!“ Rich run on Stage and bowed while the Crowd went nuts once again.

(Y/N) clapped and Rich looked at her with a raising Brow. „I somehow feel very insulted Cupcake...“ he moved towards her and she smiled shrugging. „Well my Mom always told me to always be honest...“ with that she run followed by Rich.

Rob and the Band laughed while the Crowd cheered for Rich to catch you. He was chasing her over the Stage but suddenly she tripped over a Cable and flew of the Stage landing Head first on the hard Floor seeing Stars.

Rich rushed towards her. „(Y/N)!...hey are you okay Sweetcheeks?“ he carefully pulled her into his Lap and she wimperd. Picking her up he hurried Backstage with her where a Medic was already waiting.

„Rich...go back on Stage...“ was all (Y/N) murmured and he nooded with a heavy Heart before walking back to Rob. The Panel was great but Rich was glad when it was over so he rushed Backstage and his Handler told him that (Y/N) was in the Hosiptal because she felt worse and needed a check on her Head.

Since Rich had an Hour Time he told Rob and drove to the Hospital asking for her. A Nurse showed him her Room and after knocking he went in. She was laying on the Bed being clearly upset and tired.

„Rich! Finally someone i know! Please get me out of here i hate Hospitals.“ she rambled and he pulled her into a Hug. „I am so sorry Baby...“ he wispers letting his Tears flow and she hugged back.

„It wasnt your fault...i love you Richi.“ she pulled away and kissed him and he sighend. „Love you more...“ he wispers smiling. He stayed with her the whole Hour and wished he could stay longer.

„Look i will talk to the Doc about releasing you okay?“ he raised a Brow and she nooded. „Thank you...“ she wispers before yawning. „Get some Rest.“ he ordered and kissed her once more before he head back to the Venue.

After he was done for the Day he headed back to (Y/N) and she was munching on some Bread he guessed. She smiled at him and sighned when he kissed her gently. „How are you?“ he asks softly and she shrugged.

„Well my Head still hurts even tho they gave me Painmeds. And i have to stay overnight...“ He pulled her into a Hug and kissed her Head. „I will stay too if you want that...“ he offered and she nooded.

„Thank you...you are the best.“ she pulled him into another Kiss and both layed on the small Bed cuddeling and soon falling asleep happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS INCLUDED**

 

**One Shot 6 Gabriel x OC**

After her Brothers and all those other People came back from Apocalypse World Jules left the Bunker with Ketch. Loosing Gabriel again was too painfull to stay. She hatet it.

She hatet that all these People were here alive while her Mate was rotting in the other World after getting himself killed. Jules couldnt bear it so she run.

But only to make sure noone would suspect a Thing. Even Ketch thought she was with him to get away. Little did he and everyone else know her true Reason.

After getting the Call from Sam about Dean and Micheal she run again. But this Time to find and kill him herself. She knew it wouldnt end well for her but she didnt care.

This Life was nothing without Gabe and Dean. SHE was nothing without them. Being a Empath had its pers so she could locate Dean;Michael way to easy.

Ketch meanwhile was back at the Bunker to catch up and to let Sam know. Castiel imediatly had a bad Feeling and swallowed hard. They need to find her.

Jules walked inside the empty Hall looking around. He was here she could feel it. „Aww look who found me. Hello Jules.“ the Archangel spat.

She swallowed and without thinking attacking him with an Angelblade. He laughed and pushed her to the Wall. „You do know you signed your Death when you came her...you Humans are all so stupid!“

he punched her and throw her araound the Room. Bones were breaking, Skin was ripping, Blood flow. „He...was...my...Mate...“ she spitt out with Tears in her Eyes.

Dean;Michael looked at her and laughed. „Gabriel? I always knew he was a Idiot...too bad he isnt here to safe you...oh btw Dean says hi!“ he trow her on a Table and said on broke beneath her.

Her breathing became harder and she knew this was it. Her End. But she wouldnt go without a Bang. „Little Info for you Doll. Your oh so loved Mate...where do you think we got the Archangel Grace to open the Rift?!“ He pulled her up and hold her agains the Wall his Blade right above her Heart.

Her Head was spinning but knowing Gabe was alive made it easier. Letting go was so easy cause he will find a Way back to well not her but his Brother and Nephew.

She smiled and put her Hand weakly on Dean;Michaels Cheek. „I forgive...you...Dean...love you...Bucko...“ A tear rolled down her Cheek and Jules closed her Eyes when the Blade went straight through her heart and everything went Black.

The Archangel dissapeard and shortly after that Sam, Cas and Ketch burst into the Hall and were shocked at the Scene. There was Blood everywhere. Jules Blood.

Everything was destroyed and in the Middle of it all was laying a twisted and broken Corpse. They only recognized you by your Shoes and Jacket. Sam was broken and started to sob infront of your Body.

Cas put a Hand on his Shoulder while fighting his own Tears and even Ketch was shocked at the Scene. You deserved better but they hoped you were at Peace because you earned it.

6 MONTHS LATER

After getting Dean finally back the Winchesters moved from one Hunt to another while Castiel and a recharged Jack were mostly in Heaven.

All of them mourning the loss of Jules their own way but in one Point they think alike. Jules Winchester wouldnt get a Hunter Funeral. She got a normal one.

Now resting beneath a beautiful Cherry Tree behind the Bunker with a stunning Gravestone on Top. A

ll of them attended the Funeral even Ketch but right after he left the Country to move on but with the Promise to keep in Touch.

Castiel ingraved the Gravestone with the Words:

_'Here rest our beloved Sister, Friend and Mate of the Archangel Gabriel_

_Jules Winchester_

_Born 1984 Died 2018'_

So after another sucessful Hunt Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack and Mary sat on the Table in the Mainroom drinking Beer when a flutter of Wings was heard. “HONEY IM HOME!” the former Trickster yelled grinning.

“Woah what happed to you Guys look like some one died. Anyway wheres my Cupcake?” Gabriel looked around. All of them just stared at him in shock before Jack stood up and slamed his Uncle in the nearest Wall.

Gabriel groaned and stood up. “What was that for?” he snapped annoyed. “BECAUSE OF YOU...SHE IS DEAD!” Jack was glowing and furious. Cas reacted imediatly and dissapearing with the Nephilim.

“Wait...who is dead...” Gabriel looked alarmed and paled while looking between the Brothers. “Sam...Dean....where is Jules?” he asked shaking but the Look he gets confirmed his Fear.

“No...what...when...why...how...” he was rambeling when Sam stood up.

“Behind the Bunker. Theres her Grave...Alternate Michael killed her while he was in Deans Body. She went looking after him on her own because she thought he killed you. Without you her Life was pointless to her. “ he spat bitterly at the Archangel.

Said one dissapeard and reapeard behind the Bunker and walked closer to the Grave before falling to his Knees. His Heart broke at the realzation of his Mates Death.

He broke down sobbing, crying for the first Time since he was created. The Pain he felt was something he never felt and he began to scream in his true Voice. To Heaven, Hell, his Father.

“I am so sorry Cupcake...i love you...Father i failed...i dont deserve to live...” he was tired and alone. Gabriel took his own Blade in his Hand and he placed it infront of his Heart.

Smiling a Tear run down his Cheek before he closed his Eyes and after a bonecrushing Pain waved through him everything went dark.

_'Here resting our beloved Sister, Brother, Friends and Soulmates_

_Jules Winchester & the Archangel Gabriel_

_May they finally be at Peace together'_

 


End file.
